


Steamed Hams, But It's a Love Live Sunshine Fanfic

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, The Simpsons
Genre: Gen, Steamed Hams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: When Riko comes over to sample the lyrics Chika's written, a comedy of errors quickly ensues.





	Steamed Hams, But It's a Love Live Sunshine Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I've ever written.

"Well Chika, I made it, despite your directions," Riko said, glancing suspiciously into Chika’s house. She’d moved since second year, and this was the first time Riko was visiting.

"Ah, my good friend Riko, welcome! I hope you're prepared for some unforgettable verses!" Chika said chipperly, ushering her inside.

"Mnyeah..." Riko mumbled, stepping into the practice space and sitting down at the piano, setting up her music sheets as Chika stepped into the other room to get her song notebook.

Only to find that in her haste to answer the door, she'd knocked over a candle right onto the pages of her notebook, which had caught aflame.

"Oh ye gods! My lyrics are ruined!" Chika cried out, rushing over to see the words she'd spent all night writing down burning to ash.

"But what if..." she pondered, not noticing the quiet knock on the door. "I were to purchase an old μ’s notebook and disguise it as my own writing?"

The knocking continued as she laughed to herself. "Ho ho ho, delightfully devilish, Chika!"

Rushing over her computer, she pulled up her favourite idol site and began browsing for obscure digital μ’s notes.

Just then, Riko pushed open the door and saw her on the computer.

"I-" Riko started, and then narrowed her eyes.

"Oh! Riko!" Chika said, quickly alt-tabbing. "I was just... looking up some cat videos! Exercise for creativity! Care to join me?"

"Why is your notebook on fire, Chika?" Riko asked, her expression thunderous.

"Uh... oh! That's not fire! It’s pyrotechnics! Pyrotechnics for the visual kei themed song we're performing! Mmm, visual kei!"

Riko frowned for a moment and then turned to head back to her piano, swinging the door shut behind her.

Chika sighed in relief, quickly returning to the site and copying over some old rejected lyrics to pages of another notebook.

* * *

"Riko, I hope you're ready for a fresh sizzling rap song!" Chika said, stepping out of the room with the loose leaf sheets gathered together by a paperclip.

“I thought we were performing visual kei,” Riko said, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh, no, I said visual Dre! That’s what I call rap music!” Chika lied.

“You call rap songs visual Dre?” Riko asked skeptically.

“Yes! It’s a regional dialect!” Chika said.

“Uh huh,” Riko said. “Eh, what region?”

“Uh… east Tokyo?” Chika said hesitantly.

“Really. Well I’m from Chiyoda, and I’ve never heard anyone use the phrase ‘visual Dre’.”

“Oh, not in Chiyoda, no. It’s an Arakawa expression.”

“I see.” Riko took the lyrics and started to flip through them, tapping keys experimentally from time to time. Finally, she looked up at Chika and spoke again. “You know, these lyrics are quite similar to the ones that μ’s used to write.”

“Oh ho ho ho, no!” Chika said, laughing awkwardly. “Patented Chika-flows! Old family tradition.”

“For visual Dre.”

“Yes.”

“Yes. And you call it visual Dre despite the fact that there is obviously no visual component of this performance.”

“Y- uh- you know t- one thing I sh- excuse me for one second,” Chika said, dipping back into her bedroom.

“Of course,” Riko said, returning to the lyrics.

Seconds later, Chika popped back out and made an exaggerated stretching motion and yawned. “Well, that was wonderful. A good time was had by all, I’m pooped!”

“Yes, I should be-” Riko said, starting to get up from her chair, then jumped in surprise when she saw the flames licking at the door. “Good lord, what is happening in there?!”

“Aurora borealis,” Chika said quickly.

“Uh- _Aurora borealis_? At this time of year, at this time of day, in this part of the country, localized ENTIRELY within your bedroom?”

“Yes!”

Riko paused for a moment.

“May I see it?”

Chika paused, considering. “...No.”

* * *

As Chika let Riko out the front door, she heard her sister calling from in back.

“Chika, the house is on fire!”

“No, sister, it’s just the northern lights!” she called back.

“Well, Chika,” Riko said, turning to face her. “You are an odd girl, but I must say-” she leaned forward and smiled. “You visualize a good Dre.”

Chika waved as Riko strolled away, ignoring her sister calling for help. Riko turned back, glancing back at the house for a moment, but after a quick thumbs up from Chika, she turned away.

Chika rushed back into the house.


End file.
